


don't deserve it

by Artemis_Luna



Series: All Things Karivarry/Superflarrow [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Karivarry - Freeform, Karivarry is Adorable Fight Me, Multi, Polyamory, Superflarrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Artemis_Luna
Summary: imagine your ot3Person A: hey can you hand me a saucepanPerson B: no but here’s a saucy panPerson B: *hands them Person C*Person A: … Goddammit how long have you two been planning that





	don't deserve it

He usually doesn't really think about cooking; it's just that he needs to do it otherwise Barry and Kara would surely live off of takeout alone. However, it's the first time he genuinely feels proud of what he's making for the two. 

"Ah damn," he hisses as he rushes to the stove to quickly stir up his béchamel sauce.

"You okay, Ollie?" Barry asks, head popping into the kitchen before walking in. Kara followed closely.

"Mmm, smells amazing," Kara says. "Can't wait for dinner."

"Well, you might have to." He sighs. It's burnt. He's going to have to make a new one. "Barry, can you hand me a saucepan?"

"No, but here's a saucy pan," Barry says, hands gripping Kara's shoulders before pushing her to him.

He exhales through his nose. Nope. "Goddammit, how long have you two been planning that?"

Kara giggles and leans closer to kiss his cheek. "Pretty much since you asked us to move in?"

Barry laughs with her. "Yep!" They high fived.

 

 

 

(he ends up ordering pizza for them that night. they don't deserve his lasagna for a week.

"But  _Ollie—_ "

"A  _week!_ ")

**Author's Note:**

> KARA IS MOST DEFINITELY PAN AND NO ONE CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE
> 
> I HAVE A TUMBLR! COME SAY HI: https://temmie-loony.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU


End file.
